


Craving Antelope

by ZebraLily112



Series: Mini Adventures [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Steve makes really good meatloaf, Summer, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Being Tony, Wanda likes to knit, quiet day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Inspired by a Garfield comic strip: The Avengers are having a day to themselves after fighting evil and Summer heat. What happens when Logan comes to visit on a stormy day?





	Craving Antelope

Late June in New York was always a gamble. It could either be content with clear skies, or raining, or hot and sticky... it was never the same year to year. No one was complaining too much, it had been rather content as of late in terms of weather and people still remembered the really long winter they had suffered through. The Avengers weren't complaining either, sure there were more monsters to fight, evil scientists, wizards, and everything else under the sun... but it wasn't so bad. They had some down-time which they used to either relax or train for their next mission. The Tower even had quite a few visitors, Phil Coulson came by a few times with Rikuto, Peter Quill and the Guardians had stopped by for a nice visit when they came by Earth to stock up on supplies and even a few of agents from SHIELD came by.

Today had started out pretty normal, blue skies with a few clouds and quite humid, but it quickly turned into a stormy day. The Avengers didn't have anyone to fight, no missions or meetings so they decided to have a relaxing day. Tony was on his laptop working on his family tree, Steve was cooking in the common floor kitchen with Natasha, Clint was in the gym, Thor was in Asgard, Bruce was on his personal floor reading, and Logan had stopped by for one of his visits and was currently in the living room watching TV while Wanda knitted with Bucky.

Logan stretched out a bit, as he waited for a show to come on. The mutant smiled when Bucky cursed colorfully when he dropped a stitch, having to go back to fix it. It was nice being around the Avengers, he got along with them quite well and enjoyed visiting them whenever he was in the area. Logan looked back to the TV when the commercials stopped and he leaned back in the couch.

"Another wildlife show." Logan stated "Always the same thing... I get a craving for antelope."

"Will meatloaf do?" Natasha asked poking her head out of the kitchen

Bucky perked up from his knitting "Meatloaf night?"

"Yes, Steve's making it." Natasha replied

"Why not? It's been a while." Steve's voice piped up

"I haven't had it yet, I'll stay for dinner." Logan said

Bucky smiled "You haven't lived until now."


End file.
